


The Good and the Wicked

by tini_dancer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Shiz University, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tini_dancer/pseuds/tini_dancer
Summary: The people of Oz celebrate the death of the foul Wicked Wizard of the West. From their point of view, the green-skinned beast was nothing but evil. But they do not know the full story behind his motivations and actions. Only one person does:  Jace Herondale, the Good Wizard of the North. While everyone is celebrating, he is mourning. Mourning the death of the one person who brought out the good in him. Mourning the death of his best, and only true friend, Alec Lightwood.*The story of Wicked, but the characters are those from Shadowhunters**I do not own Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, or the musical Wicked***There is no singing, but the lyrics of songs turned into dialogue, thoughts, and written words****Try not to get confused





	The Good and the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this. I really, really do. I started writing this over a year ago, and I'm finally getting back into it.

The people of Oz gathered in the streets that were the color of emeralds. Every shop, school, and business was closed all around the land just to celebrate one thing. The citizens wore their most celebratory outfits. The land of Oz had never been so happy, even in the years before. What were these people celebrating? What could make the happiest people to ever exist even more happy?

 

The death of the Wicked Wizard of the West.

 

After an unexpected twister rolled into Munchkinland carrying a house with a little girl, the country finally had some hope. The girl travelled to the Emerald City, with the aid of a lost Scarecrow, a rusted Tin Man, and a scared lion, to ask the Inquisitor, the person who gives anyone anything they could wish for, to send her back home. It ended up being where the girl had to bring back the broomstick of the Wicked Wizard in order for him to grant her wish. In the process, she killed the green-skinned beast. And the entire land was thrust into utter joy and happiness.

 

“After so long with him as a threat,” a red haired girl said to her friend, champagne in her hand, “I can’t believe that he is actually gone. The Wizard of the West is dead!”

 

“You hear that everyone?!” Her friend Maureen yelled, making everyone’s head turn to her, “The Wizard of the West is dead!” Cheers filled the courtyard while Maureen and Clary, the redhead, smiled at everyone around them.

 

Another voice from a few yards away chimed in, “The wickedest person to ever walk this land lives no more! It is time to celebrate! This is such good news!”

 

Everyone lifted their glasses of champagne and said, “To good news!” before toasting with the person next to them and sipping the alcohol. Maureen, after actually finishing off her drink, looked to the sky and pointed.

 

“Look! It’s Jace!”

 

The citizens turned their heads to see where Maureen was pointing. From the night sky came Jace, the Good Wizard of the North, surrounded by the Herons that helped him levitate. His last name  _ was  _ indeed Herondale. The birds were in his nature. Once over the Square, the birds let Jace land gracefully on his feet. Everyone, as always, was in awe at him. The blond wore black slacks, a white button-down shirt, a light blue suit jacket with silver sewn throughout the seams. His shoes were also black, but had shining tips on the toes. Jace waved to everyone with a smile. 

 

“Fellow Ozians, let us be glad, and let us be grateful. Rejoice the fact that goodness could subdue the wicked workings o-of...well, you know who.”

 

Jace swallowed the lump in his throat and look around at his audience. He saw that Clary had come to stand next to him. She looked so poised and so...happy. Happy that the evil had been tarnished. If only she had known…

 

The Good Wizard cleared his throat and spoke again, “Isn’t it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth that we all believe outlives the lie. For you and-”

 

“Jace!”

 

The person stated stopped speaking and turned towards the voice. It was an older man who had spoken.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“How dead is he?” The man asked, causing Jace’s heart to start pounding inside of his chest. He had seen the wreckage for himself. The memory of the scene in the tower flooded his mind. He did his best not to show his weakness.

 

“Since there has been so much rumor and speculation, I can say that, by looking at the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour. The melting had been done by a bucket of water being thrown on him by a young girl.”

 

The crowd cheered once again, now that the news had been confirmed. Jace held back tears as he heard many harsh and degrading shouts through the courtyard of the City. 

 

“No one mourns the Wicked!”

 

“No one cries: ‘They won’t return!’”

 

“No one lays a lily on their grave!”

 

“The good man scorns the Wicked!”

 

“Our children will know what we miss when we misbehave!”

 

Jace could barely handle what was being said. So, he tried to mediate the people and his own personal feelings, “Goodness knows that the Wicked’s lives are lonely and that the Wicked dies alone. This just shows that, when you are wicked, you are left only on your own…”

 

“Yes we know that,” Maureen shouted, “That the Wicked lives and dies alone; that they cry alone. But nothing grows for the Wicked. They only reap for what they have shown.”

 

“Jace,” a little girl standing next to her mother asked him sweetly, “Are people born Wicked?”

 

_ No,  _ he wanted to reply. But it wasn’t like he could just say that out loud. He had to be careful.

 

“A-Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he did have a father, who just so happened to be the governor of Munchkinland. And he had a mother, as so many do,” a mutual chuckled ran through the audience, “He was so in love with her, but she wasn’t as interested. So, like every family, they had their... secrets. His mother cheated on his father. This lover would seduce her with different drinks and of course spend a night or so with her. But of course his father knew that the baby had to be his. And, of course, from the moment he was born, he was…well...different. So you see, it couldn’t have been easy for him!”

 

“No one mourns the Wicked!” Clary screamed from her spot next to Jace, “Now at last he’s dead and gone! There is joy throughout the land!”

 

Then Maureen chimed in, “Goodness knows that the Wicked die alone!” Everyone screamed out their agreements with bright smiles on their faces. 

 

Jace could only look away for a moment, a tear finally escaping his eye and landing on the ground beneath him, “He died alone...”

 

The crowd had begun chanting the same sentence over and over again. Jace wiped away more tears and turned back to the audience, utterly disappointed at the way they viewed the situation. He felt as if their hate was toward him. No one would know the green-skinned man like Jace did…

 

“No one mourns the Wicked! No one mourns the Wicked! No one mourns the Wicked!”

 

Jace then decided it was time for everything to stop, “All right everybody! I should be heading out. Clary and I have to do some-”

 

“Is it true that you were his friend?”

 

Jace turned around to see Maureen with her arms crossed. He swallowed and looked around at the crowd, where every single eye was on him. He usually loved all of the attention, but not this time.

 

“Well,” Jace admitted, taking a deep breath, “yes.”

 

People began to cuss at him and throw their empty glasses at his face. Had he made a mistake?

 

“Hold on! It matters what you mean by that. Our paths crossed quite a few times. I guess you can say that we were...acquaintances. You see, we went to school together…” 


End file.
